


Thorns of Chaos: Of Friendships And Stones

by MiylaCrystil



Series: Thorns of Chaos [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, OFC and Draco are BFFs, OFC is reincarnated, OFC knows Languages, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiylaCrystil/pseuds/MiylaCrystil
Summary: When Rose is reincarnated with a twin brother, she vows to protect him. But the people around her cause more problems than she can handle, so the need to acquire allies in this world becomes crucial.Throw in magical stones turning things into gold, three-headed dogs, and dorm room prejudice. Rose finds herself just about ready to strangle the pug girl.





	1. Hawthorne blood

**Author's Note:**

> more of a prologue but Ao3 don't do that

“Remember... every flower… That ever bloomed Had to go through a whole lot of dirt to get there” ~Mariela Delgado

The night it all Changed…  
It was normal.  
Until I stepped through the door…  
My home for the last 3 years...

...only to be welcomed home by a corpse lying brokenly on a spreading pool of red, cris-crossed with red in too many places, bright red oozing slowly out onto the oaken floorboards. 

 

Her hair fell into the crimson mass, a halo of sandy blonde flowing down into her blood in a tattered mess so unlike the Chinese bob-cut I was used to.

 

Someone had killed-

-someone had killed my mother.

 

I was shoved against the wall, breath going out of me-the coat hook falling down and blocking the door...

the shadowy figure holding the knife smirked...

my arms were pinned but I tried to squirm...

and then without remorse. without sadness. without any emotion other than joy...

my throat was slit...

my own half brother had murdered me…  
_______________

“...The heir to the Hawthorne name!”

“...The darkness is coming!”

“...Take Layla, run, and close the gate!”

My mind is covered in a heavy mist… Voices fill my mind, each from a different age it feels. Only a few sticks out amongst the fog.

“...Layla… this is our new home...”

“...DADDY!” (I might change this to something else later as I flush out her backstory)

“...Hey, Why are you crying?”  
“...Salazar… I… think I love you”

“I do too...”

“...Why did we let them into the school!”

“Every one of them should be taught magic… even if they are untrustworthy…”

“12 students are dead…”

“Rosealee Bell Li-Potter…” This is a new voice. it speaks clearly. it's not distorted by the fog.

“Your Hawthorne blood has awakened…” I realize this is a voice from earlier... Layla, I believe. 

“I wish you luck… and I hope you will open the gate” The other voices are silent.

I'm suddenly falling into the mist faster.


	2. acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have updated earlier but honestly, I felt more motivated for other stories.  
> It's un-Beta-ed  
> None of my Beta friends were online when I finished the chapter I will update it when I have the chance   
> Probably within a few days

Being reincarnated is not something I ever would have been taught how to handle by my family much less my Tutors, But like everything else, I plan to take it in stride. 

(Let it be known that I'm pretty sure the real reason babies cry when they're born is that of the birthing process is absolutely terrifying.)

Although a twin… I was an only child before (Or at least one I was raised with) But I have always been surrounded by my cousins who were basically my sisters and brother   
But there were at least five years between the youngest of the sisters and their brother, and I was smack dab in the middle of them. 

Feimei was a mothering type despite being the youngest of the four 

Fanren, second youngest and a bit of a party animal but she could take anyone in martial arts, (No matter how much Syaoran tried to say he was the best) Meiling might stand a chance if there was a good reason for their confrontation.

Shiefa was the second oldest and a divination prodigy, And as a consequence her magic was powerful. (though the physical aspects of it didn't come to her easy) And if you value your pride do not! play chess with her, even if she swears by her magic that she's not using her divination, she will defeat you in a game of chess.

Fuutie her mother's daughter, cold, calculating, a great leader and a quick thinker, Powerful Magic and fiercely protective of her family. (And a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart.)

Syaoran, Youngest and the only boy, hopeless when deciding what to wear, dedicated (stubborn) clueless when someone's trying to come on to him, all the while being the wolf.

And I didn't get to say goodbye…

Back to the matter at hand. A twin, a brother, a sibling-someone who I will protect. I am older even if no one else knows it, and There is just so much magic power concentrated within him-almost as much as Syaoran had when he was born, without training it could hurt him, maybe that was why I was Reborn?

(Not to mention he's already figured out how to use his baby eyes to control me)

My father is Brash and a little Stir Crazy (although that might be because he is being cooped up in this house) And a good man at heart 

My... mother… I don't want to call her that. Both of them are kind compassionate women with a bit of a temper and are fiercely protective over their loved ones...

it hurts…

And then there's my “uncle” Sirius Black... I can see how he and father are friends, Although he is far more stubborn, and easily made angry when my own Godfather is brought up

Remus Lupin, bookish, quiet, supposedly a werewolf, possibly not trustworthy but I don't think so

Peter Pettigrew… I don't trust him, thinks of me as a demon baby for two reasons, one; my parents had no idea I existed until the second set of contractions after my brother was born, And the fact that I glare at him every time he's around (or at least the best I can being a baby)

I'm not even trying to endure myself to the man.

And then there's my own Godfather Severus Snape apparently he and my mother had been best friends as children he said something kind of mean but then Lily had a dream that basically told her she needed to accept his apology

Although he and Sirius’s relationship... Isn't exactly the greatest. (Something about Sirius almost killing him as children)

For a year and 3 months I focused on trying to be normal learning about the world around me, (No matter how difficult because apparently nobody wants to talk around the baby) I taught my brother how to walk and crawl a few months earlier than I probably should have, And I'm doing my darn best to teach him how to talk 

And then that day…

I always didn't care about Halloween, I quite enjoyed the candy sales once it was over, But besides that I was indifferent

But I know from now on I'm going to hate this day with a burning passion

The day had started perfectly normal mother and father getting us up when my twin started crying Father muttering about how (it's not fair that he's cooked up here until he has his morning coffee) Breakfast, me and Harry play on the floor for a few hours Well father reads the newspaper and mother reads a book, lunch, more playing except mother and father join us. And then dinner... or so I expected 

Father had thrown his wand onto the couch because Harry kept trying to put it in his mouth and not even an hour later there was an explosion through the front door there were screams I realized with a panic that I hadn't practiced Magic in almost a year, Not even meditated so it was difficult to pull forth the magic I needed to make a barrier of some kind with that realization I joined my brother in crying 

The explosion was warm and there was fire. and I felt like I was melting I guess in a way I- no I do not want to talk about that!

The man with snake eyes I had only heard about him passing begin to say things but I couldn't hear him the throbbing pound of a headache caused by the Heat, my Twin's crying, My own Disappointment at my failure, And the sheer shock of the situation left me unable to process so much I barely even noticed when mother had picked up myself and screaming companion running toward the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Me and my twin small Nursery was plainly decorated we didn't really spend much time in here preferring to play in the living room where we would know the moment one of our family friends had come by, But now that lack of decoration was causing our downfall, There was nothing to block the door with as tears begin Welling in my mind I did my best to pull the magic I needed to help lighten the load on my mother and increase the strength of the door possibly even defended from a magical attack but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was pointless but I refuse to acknowledge it.

the voice in my head had pleaded with me to show the form I was born in my first lifetime, With blue skin and ice magic, I might be able to do something I could feel my twin subconsciously loaning his magic to me. Something which only the adrenaline had prevented me from noticing but later would leave me shocked and Confused, 

In the walls around the door exploded with no support the door fell and my Panic returned in full force I tried to perform a barrier but I was too weak my failure to prepare Doomed my family, There were a few words of Exchange between my mother and the man of snakes mother pleading to spare her children even though I didn't deserve it

And the man who would cause a newfound level of loathing within my flesh explaining that she would be spared if her son was allowed to be killed, which a voice inside my head told me was a lie. He would kill all of us without remorse if something didn't happen 

I didn't think it was possible but I felt even more rage when her corpse fell I grabbed my twins hand and act of self-sacrifice I guess as I felt two different Magic's rap over me a spell of sacrifice my mother had unconsciously triggered to protect us with her death and my own and my twins creating a new Magic; pure undisturbed protection. A barrier made of ice light and green energy deflected the bolt of dark green, the man of snakes disintegrating and sensing that it was over my adrenaline tore down the barrier

But unknown to my vision a small black fragment of the soul had glued itself to my brother in the form of a lightning shaped scar.

The adrenaline quickly draining from my body cause my breasts to come out in heavy laughs My brother had a deep breath and exhale before magical exhaustion cause him to fall forward and bump his head on the floor Which I somehow thought was the cause of his scar

The full realization of what had just transpired cause me to burst into full-on tears as everything hit me all at once, both of my mother's death, me and my twin just ending a war that had been going on for almost 50 years, the end of my first life, my acceptance of lily as my mother, father's death, and my own self loathing for using the magic of ice that was woven into me through my blood and soul. 

I cried for hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel emotionally drained so I'm going to bed now


End file.
